Abounded
by Arthuria
Summary: A serie of Claymore oneshots. Most seen from firstperson perspective and mainly angst. We'll se how many they become. Read up to the latest chapter.
1. Waiting

Abandoned

A series of Claymore one-shots, we'll see how many I do. The mood of the show suits my writing style.

And no I don't own Claymore.

1. Waiting.

ClareXRaki

Your silver hair. Your faint smile at that time. Teresa. You and I together in my dreams. My hope, my hope that I am only faded and not dead.

-"Clare. Clare?" A voice in the distance, calling my name. "This has never happened before…..I wonder maybe I should just sit still?" The voice has started talking to itself. I recognise this voice, calling my name gently. Only you Teresa would call my name gently like this. But I can't pretend to be sleeping any longer. Another day is already awaiting us. "…..Clare looks very cute when she's sleeping. Ah but I shouldn't say such things what is she heard me?" His voice speaks almost in a whisper, he must be confident I wouldn't hear him. But I hear him as clearly as if he was whispering strait into my ear.

Today is the last day of our journey, we'll reach the city were I'm going to team up with another organization member to fight some yoma. Actually I would have liked to leave him at a inn in some nearby town. But we haven't found any. I hope I can get the job done quickly.

"I guess she's like an older sister or something." He sounds amused. Still talking to himself convinced I'm not hearing. But I can't remain in this fake sleep any longer so I open my eyes.

-"Good morning Clare!" He sounds so cheerful. So happy, happy to be with me. Even when he could choose to be anywhere else in the entire world. Have a safe home with normal humans to look after him, he chooses to be with me.

A half monster that can't grant happiness. Until Pricilla is slain I can't grant happiness to anyone.

Not even to you Raki. Who I care for like no other. Who I would want to have by my side like no other.

Teresa you showed me that there is still hope for warmth even in this existence.

-"I just got up, I mean it's not like you slept long so."

You want it to seem like I don't have such faults? I'm pondering; when did I start pondering? Pricilla does not lie dead on the ground, so I can not go where you went Teresa.

-"Well even if you would sleep long Clare you know that I'd wait for you forever." He smiles silly to me, still trying to cover up the obvious incident.

Well I hope that you mean that Raki; please wait for me. Please wait until I can go where Teresa went; and go to you.


	2. Non volunteer

Abandoned

2. Non volunteer.

Ophelia centric

I run. I run as fast as my legs can carry me. Brother why did it turn out this way? Silly brother why did you do like that?

You knew that you couldn't stand a chance against that creature. You knew that you were hopeless that it would eat you up alive. Burry their mouths into gut and drag out the internals while you were still alive. That you would scream in pain. You tell me to live? But how is this possibly living? The trees cut against my legs. Will the monsters come after me? Are they done eating you?

Did they let you die?

I'm scared. I don't have the strength to run any longer. So many times we walked home together. All to many times I got tired; and all to many times you would carry me on your back. But I will live; even if this isn't life I promise I will live brother. I have to stop I'm out of breath. Are the monsters coming now? Not a sound. The forest is silent all around me, no sound of water, no sound of birds, no wind to blow the trees. My legs are shaking; I have to sit down. I hug myself in an attempt to calm down. But it's not working. Then I feel them come being pressed out behind my eyelids. The tears come, and they come violently without any permission.

Why did you smile like that? At your last moment brother why did you smile like that?

I tug at my hair, you always told me I looked prettier when it was let out like now. But I never liked it, I like it braided. But I did as you told me today. Since today was your birthday after all.

But I can't stay here, the monsters will come after me. And brother if I promised you to live I will live on. So I must get up. I must fight sadness and fear and get up.

Then they come, the smell tells me, I can smell them as clear as day. But I must run, run against my body's will. I have to live. I must live.

I didn't die. At least I think so. I know that my legs couldn't carry my body any longer and the smell was getting unbearable. But I didn't die, somehow I didn't die.

How happy I feel; I didn't die. I was so certain I would die. That the monsters would feast upon my gut like they did to you.

-"She will do good. The transformation is proceeding as planned."

Who's voice? A sting of pain through my body. What kind of pain is this? Why can't I open my eyes? Where am I really? I try to move my hands. My legs have bruises. I drag my hands upwards towards my stomach.

My stomach! I feel it's…it's torn open! And something is eating at my insides!

But why am I still alive?...Now I see…..Brother it must be your will that keeps me alive, even when I'm supposed to be dead. How……how amusing.

Laughter dims the pain after all.

----------

Clare was the first one to knock on the organizations door by her own free will. So what about the ones before her?


	3. Rush

Abounded.

3. Rush

Clare hunting.

I see it take to the skies. It must be one of the smarter to develop wings, and seeing me slaying his comrades so easily he must be in a hurry to escape. But I won't let him. I won't let any man eating monster escape.

It shoots like an arrow through my mind and then my body. Everything becomes tense and reality becomes blurry yet clear. I feel my body getting ready, ready to press out the energy that is needed. I already judged my prey so that I don't go to high or to low. I can see it clearly taking to the air.

-"A flying type."

A release my yoma power and feel how my veins pop as my face changes and my mouth crows fangs. My eyes must be filled with bestial hunger to anyone who would still be here watching. But my mind is utterly calm. I focus my strength into my arm. I don't need to think about the other, my right arm is all I need for this hunt. The rush fills my mind telling me that it's time to stop the stalling and get it over with. At that moment I unleash my yoma power to a greater extent and I swing away my sword with full force aiming towards the flying yoma attempting to escape.

A hit without a doubt. He's pierced through the back to his stomach and killed in an instant. He falls down to the ground with a loud crash. The hunt is over and reality comes back to me ones more. It was another quick job, another job that demands a machine like mind. A mind like mine.

And as if nothing happened, as if I felt nothing I walk over to the slain yoma and drag my sword up, ignoring the rush.


	4. Reaching

Abounded

4. Reaching.

Raki walks through the dessert.

I admit, at first I didn't know it would be this hard. I thought I would catch up to her; but I didn't. She disappeared from my view so quickly.

-(Clare…..that was her name right?) My thoughts are getting dizzy and unfocused. The weather is hard and a sandstorm has been raring for almost an hour now. Or at least I think it's been an hour; to be honest again I'm not sure about the time. "Clare!!" But I know she wouldn't hear my voice. It's drowned in the storm and I accidentally swallow some sand in the progress.

I want to sit down and rest. But if I do I will die here. I have to go on to the next city; I have to catch up with Clare. How long have I been walking? The warmth doesn't really bother me, because the sandstorm is worse. And the nights are the most horrible. They are always so cold I can barely stand it. I'm just a human boy after all. But really that doesn't matter right now, I can't think such weak thoughts. I have to push them away; I have to follow Clare somehow.

But I'm lost. However, I refuse to admit it. It's when I admit it that I'm actually lost. So I'm not lost I know exactly where I'm heading. Or at least I'm trying to tell myself so.

That silhouette! I see a silhouette in the sandstorm. But I've swallowed to much sand I can't call her name. The silhouette disappears among the swirling sand grains.

-(Clare…………..I know it, it must be you.)

And then I fall, then my fetes won't carry me any longer. My voice won't call for anyone any longer. Now I just need to rest. I want to sleep, for just a little while. My hand reaches out against someone I can't see any longer. And so I close my eyes.

(…………Clare………)


	5. Betrayal

Abounded

5. Betrayal.

When Teresa decides rather to go with Clare then to take punishment of killing a human.

This is what happens when one of us takes the life of a human. We get sentenced to death for breaking the law. Even in the act of protecting. Protecting another human, it can not be forgiven. Death comes for getting involved among the humans like that. I can see the logic in that law, if one breaks it and survives other will surely follow, and with that the order will crumble like a card house.

-"Teresa!!" Clares voice calling my name. She wants me to stay with her, no matter how things turn out.

Killing a human for protecting another human.

Dying for protecting the rules?

Dying for disobeying the rules?

Dying for protecting someone?

Dying for following your heart?

That little girls voice calling me. That little girl who made tears fall from these silver eyes. Living a normal life, I never thought it was possible, I still doubt it is. But a little moment of happiness with you Clare. I'd disobey my judgment. I'd disobey the rules, and the order of the organization. I'd cut my fellow organization member and take you in my arms, only for that brief moment of happiness. For the will of my heart, for the happiness of my child; I'd never hesitate to betray those who I never felt a shred of anything for.

It may make me hunted. It may lead to my death. But I know that this is the only way. Ones you tasted life so sweet it's hard to go back.

-"I'm sorry. But I will go on living with this girl." I'd never regret taking your hand my daughter.


End file.
